Vacation
by Satashi
Summary: The group goes to a lake for a week and a half to live on Tomoyo's new houseboat. How much fun will they have? How close can Sakura and Syaoran get? Will Syaoran get a nosebleed from Sakura in a twopiece? Find out here!
1. Car

Vacation A/N: Well...It's been a while. What can I say? Life caught up with me. School hit me hard now that it's almost over. I can't spend so much time typing these out for you guys. I need to do my homework, and a lot more. I'll try my best to update the usal 6-7 pages a night, but if I miss a night, please don't be mad. When summer gets here in another 5 weeks, I'll go back to normal. Any fanfic ideas are welcome, just drop me a line. My IM name is Vejita98 

~~**~~ 

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe father is letting me do this! My hands shake as I put my bikini into the suitcase. Syaoran is sitting in my window with one knee bent and the other hanging in my room. He was looking outside at the semi-clouded sky. It was supposed to rain today, but the trip still held. Tomoyo had been given a house boat for her eighteenth birthday a few weeks ago and she invited us all to go with her. Eriol....Me......Syaoran...... I squeal in delight, causing the young boy at my window to look at me and raise an eyebrow in question. I giggle nervously and he shrugs it off. 

"They're here." He says monotonously. 

Vacation   
By:   
** Satashi**

Eriol pulled up in Tomoyo's van and cut the engine before stepping out. He cast a small frown at the sky, but still closed his door and started walking up to the Kinomoto estate, soon joined by Tomoyo. 

"Think it'll rain?" She asks. 

"Probably." Eriol replied, tossing his long brain over to his back with a flip of his head. "We better hurry with the luggage, just in case it starts sooner than expected, though." He reached up and pressed the doorbell. 

Fujitaka answered the door with a smile. "Ohayo, Eriol-san, Tomoyo-san. Please do come in." He opened the door the rest of the way and moved his hand in a welcoming motion. "Sakura-san and Syaoran-san are in Sakura-san's room." 

"Arigato." 

~**~ 

knock knock. 

Tomoyo opened the door and stepped in, letting Eriol lean against the frame. Both sighed. On Sakura's bed were at least three suitcases, not to mention the large one she was trying to get closed as it is. 

Eriol shot Syaoran a 'she's your responsibility' look, to which he gave him a 'no she isn't' glare. 

"Sakura-chan...you know I love you....but isn't this just a little too much?" Tomoyo walked over to her best friend and started to help her. 

"A girl can never be to prepared!" She replies, finally getting the thing closed with her help. 

"I told her the trip was only a week and a half, but she insisted on packing all that stuff....." Syaoran informed them, still looking at the sky. 

"How much did you bring?" Eriol asks, walking over to him and joining him at the 'let's stare into the sky while the girls pack their stuff' game. 

Syaoran shrugged. "Sakura packed most of it. I got about one large suitcase's worth...you?" 

"Same." 

A moment of silence for them as the girls fussed about which of Sakura's stuffed animal's to bring. 

"I plan on buying most my cloths." Syaoran stated, feeling uneasy standing next to a quiet and smiling Eriol. 

"How much money did you bring?" Eriol replied, giving him a face that read 'chill out, ancestor, I'm not going to do anything to you.' 

"A thousand dollars is in my account." He stated, hearing something about Kero staying at home with Fujitaka. Sakura's family found out about the magic and stuff a few months ago. " I have been saving for a while." 

"Un. Not really much to do around here anyway..." 

A drop of rain hit the window. 

Syaoran turned. "We need to go now, girls." 

Sakura smiled proudly at him. "All ready." She turned and walked out of the room. "Be a gentleman and take my bags, please?" 

"Hai, hai...." 

~**~ 

Eriol reached up and closed the back of the van when Tomoyo found out she couldn't reach it without jumping. A small blush came to her face when she looked up at him. "Arigato..." 

The reincarnation smiled nicely at her. "Anything for you." Before she could respond, he turned and walked to the porch to meet up with Syaoran and Sakura. "Ready?" A few more drops started to fall. 

Syaoran nodded and walked over to him, leaving Sakura alone to say her goodbyes. 

"Be good." 

Sakura nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Hai." 

"Call me when you can. Touya will be mad when he finds out you are gone. He'll want to talk to you." 

"Hoe....okay." 

Fujitaka hugged her. "Now get going before they leave you." 

"Hoe?" Sakura turned to see a grinning Eriol pulling out of her driveway with a laughing Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Hoeee!" 

~**~ 

"Pit stop!" Eriol called, pulling into a gas station. The call woke up the three sleeping figures in the car. 

"Wha.....Doco?" Tomoyo sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. 

"Fujikuroi." Eriol replied, opening the door. "The rain slowed us down a lot. We'll eat in this town if no one has any objections?" 

Sakura opened the sliding door and slid out, followed by a sleepy Syaoran. Tomoyo was the last out of the van. "No objections here." The couple answered at the same time, making each other blush. 

Eriol flipped the leaver and start to fill up with gas. "You guys go ahead in." 

~**~ 

"So where _exactly_ are we going?" Syaoran inquired as he browsed the tourist trap/gas station. 

"The town or lake?" Tomoyo answered while Sakura looked through a book. 

"Both?" 

Tomoyo giggled. "The town is the West Capital. The lake is about five miles from there." She smiled as Sakura picked up an Atlas. " The houseboat is already on the lake. It We should get their early tomorrow morning." 

Syaoran nodded, looking over Sakura's shoulder to look at the map. " And the way things are going..." He trailed a finger from Tomoeda to the West Capital. "We should stop...." He moved his finger back up, quickly calculating the numbers in his head. " About here." 

Syaoran pulled back from Sakura's backside and she suddenly found herself able to breath again. "We'll.....have to stay at a hotel?" 

Tomoyo smiled at her blushing friend. "I'm sure we'll find a good one." 

Eriol walked into the gas station then and started to pay for the gas with Tomoyo's credit card she had given him. 

Syaoran nodded. "Un." 

~**~ 

Syaoran yawned quietly to himself as he drove the van down the road. He was on an interstate, but only going about sixty-five. The rain was coming down rather hard now, not giving him much vision ahead of him. To his right, and also navigator, was Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo were asleep in the back seat. Eriol was leaning against the side of the van with Tomoyo leaning against him. Each had pillows, but Eriol kept her warm by having his arm around her shoulders. 

"Ne...Syaoran...?" 

"Hai, Sakura?" 

Sakura felt a small blush paint her cheeks and for a second only the sound of the rain and windshield wipers could be heard. "Why did you decide to come with us?" 

Syaoran didn't say anything for a while, thinking over his response to himself in his mind. " I don't know... Just thought it would be nice to get away for a while, I suppose." 

Sakura looked down. "Oh....." 

Syaoran blinked. "I also came to see you in a cute two piece." 

Sakura jerked her head up and blushed madly. "Sy-Syaoran!" Without warning, the young chestnut haired boy erupted in a laughter that only she had heard before. "G-gomen ne.." He took a breath. "But I had to say it..." A few more chuckles came, despite him trying to hold them back. 

"Mou....." Sakura crossed her arms and pouted cutely. 

"Hey, now, don't be like that." Syaoran told her in a light voice, reaching for her hand. "I was just playing.." 

Sakura pulled her hand back. "Oh, now you want to take my hand. Well you just forget it, Li Syaoran!" With a 'humph' she turned her head and looked up and away. 

"Ne, Sakura...If you're mad, why are you trying not to smile?" 

Sakura blushed. Busted. "Hoe....." 

Syaoran chuckled. "I didn't want to hold your hand anyway." 

That earned him a look. "Oh, am I not good enough?" 

'_Uh oh.... Don't get her mad, Syaoran.... She is scary when she's mad...._' The boy shook his head. "No, no...That's not it at all." He thought fast. "You are very lovely...smart....sweet..." 

Sakura found herself growing redder and redder. Of course she knew he was saying all that just to make her happy and not hit him, but she still found it nice to hear that from him. "Mou..You can stop now, I forgive you." 

'_Score!_' 

~**~ 

Eriol yawned and pulled into a hotel parking lot. The place wasn't really fancy. Just a normal place to stay for the night. He had swapped with Syaoran about two hours ago so he could get some rest from driving. 

"Where are we now?" Syaoran asks, looking into the light drizzle of rain through the window. 

"Beats me..somewhere off I-55." Eriol replied, reaching over and past Tomoyo to open the glove box and pull out his wallet. "Let's just hope they have rooms, otherwise I'm switching with Syaoran again." 

Syaoran hmphed. "Whatever. It's only eleven. I can drive another two hours at least." 

"Whatever." Sakura retorted, stretching. "After you fall asleep at the wheel, maybe." 

This earned the rest a good laugh at Syaoran's expense. "Oh sure..laugh it up..." 

Eriol chuckled and climbed out the door. "I'll be right back. Coming Tomoyo-san?" 

The young girl in the passenger seat blinked, but got out anyway. "Hai." 

~**~ 

"Lucky." Eriol greeted the couple when they got back from the office. "They had two rooms left." 

Syaoran nodded. " Doubles?" 

"Singles." Tomoyo answered for him. "Me and Sakura one room, you and Eriol in the other." 

"I...guess I can live with that..." 

Sakura slapped him on the arm playfully. "Oh lighten up already!" She told him in a harsh whisper. "It won't be that bad!" 

"....Whatever..." He grabbed a small suitcase Eriol chunked at him. 

~**~ 

Syaoran sighed as he flipped through the channels. He had already had his shower and when he came out, he found a note saying that Eriol had already went to Tomoyo's room for a while. He mentally debated to go to sleep or not, but a knock at the door startled him out of his thinking state. 

"Hai?" He called out. 

"Syaoran, open up. It's chilly out here..." 

"Sakura?" Without thinking, Syaoran hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. "What are you doing out here so late?" He demanded as he opened the door. 

"Gomen ne." Sakura replied, blushing at the sight of him only in his boxers. "But you know how those two get....." 

Syaoran blushed brightly when he realized what he was wearing, or lack there of as it was. "Hai...All too well." The young boy quickly closed the door behind her and walked over to his bag, pulling out a long shirt and sliding it on. 

"Ne...Isn't that my shirt?" Sakura asked, pointing. 

"Oro?" Syaoran looked down and chuckled. "Hai, hai. I'll give it back later." 

The shirt wasn't really hers. Syaoran had let her wear it one time she spent the night at his house when her father and brother were gone for the night. She didn't want to stay alone so after a walk in the park, she ended up at his house. Syaoran, of course, refused to let her go home alone so he offered her a place for the night as well as some cloths to change into. She had called that specific shirt she wore that night 'hers' ever since. 

"So what are you doing?" Sakura wondered aloud, sitting on the bed and scooting back to use the wall as a prop. 

"Just channel surfing...nothing really good on." The boy replied, sitting next to her. 

"Oh...." 

"Yeah...." 

An awkward silence. 

"You mind if I lean on you?" 

Syaoran shook his head. "Not at all." Sakura smiled and scooted closer to him, finding his arm already raised up and waiting for her to take her place under it. 

She didn't disappoint him.   



	2. Boat

Vacation2 Ugnnn...... '_Geeze, what time is it...? Who would be knocking on my door this early in the morning?_' I roll over onto the hard muscular body of Syaoran and my senses come to life once more. '_Syao-chan!?_' Quickly last night's events played in my mind. Eriol came into me and Tomoyo's room. He started to flirt a little..Tomoyo flirted back...I left, Syaoran let me stay...we fell asleep... That's all. I let out a sigh and allow myself to fall back down into the covers and half lay on him. That is when the knocking resumed. "Coming!" I answer from habit. This, of course, wakes up Syaoran. Slowly he wakes up and turns his head to me. I smile. He blinks... 

"Gah!" 

Thud. 

Vacation   
By: Satashi   
**Part Two**   


"Oh and what were you doing that took so long to answer the door?" Eriol asked immediately after Sakura opened the door for him. In the background he could see Syaoran rubbing his head, acting as if he just fell off the bed for some reason. 

" I was sleeping if you must know." Sakura retorted, still a little dazed from the little sleep she got. "Just like any other _normal_ person out there." 

Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo had warned him that Sakura wasn't a morning person until at least ten minutes after she woke up. "Gomen ne about last night. We just kinda fell asleep..." 

"I'm sure." Syaoran muttered, walking up to the door and standing behind Sakura, still rubbing his head. "It isn't even_ light _outside yet. This is _supposed_ to be a _vacation_, as in getting _away _from waking up early...." 

"Such harsh words." Eriol said sadly, acting hurt. "You tear at my heart, ancestor...." 

"Oh shut up." Syaoran growled and turned to see if they had any coffee machines at that particular hotel. 

"Anyway." Sakura began. 

"Anyway, We are going to leave in twenty minutes. We need to make up for lost time yesterday." 

Sakura nodded. "Hai, hai. I get the picture." And with that she muttered a goodbye to Syaoran and walked next door to her room where a waiting Tomoyo greeted her with apologies for actually ignoring her last night. 

~**~ 

Syaoran yawned loudly as he closed the back door to the van. "Man, I'm beat..." 

Tomoyo giggled and patted his shoulder. "I love the mornings." 

"Morning?" He asked, amazed at her, before pointing at the sky. "Good grief, woman, its still _night!_" 

The black-haired girl mearly smiled sweetly at him. "You'll see a pretty sunrise!" 

Syaoran caught himself in mid face-fault. "Hai..hai...." 

~**~ 

Eriol smiled to himself as he drove the van down the interstate. "We almost there?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping couple behind him. 

"Almost." Tomoyo replied, just as softly. "Ne...You think it was a little mean to ignore them last night...?" 

Eriol shook his head and reached over to take her hand. "Not at all... I'd feel a lot better if the two stubborn kids would just admit how they feel....know what I mean..?" 

Tomoyo blushed slightly at his touch. "H-hai..." 

"Getting shy on me?" He asks slyly, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Watch the road, flirt." Tomoyo giggled in reply. "Or we won't make it there." 

"Yadi yadi." 

~**~ 

"Oh man....that is a boat!?" Syaoran dropped his bag when he saw the massive ship in front of him. It was about twelve, if not more, feet out of the water. From his current place he could see the front of the boat. It had a small walkway from the front end that was about three feet long before hitting a door of tinted glass. 

"Wow." Eriol stated simply, finding his way out of the van as well. "That thing is huge...." 

Tomoyo smiled and got out as well, followed by Sakura. "Nice, huh? I like it ^^." 

"I'll say....." Syaoran hopped up onto the front of it and took his shoes off and tossed them into the boat before jumping up into it himself. "Hurry up guys! I gotta see the inside soon!" 

Sakura giggled, grabbing on of her suitcases. "We'll hand the stuff to Eriol, and he'll hand it to you." 

Eriol nodded. "Sounds fair enough." Tomoyo grabbed the first bag and handed it to Sakura, who in turn gave it to Eriol to toss up to Syaoran. 

~**~ 

"This place is great!" Syaoran shouted, opening the full sized 'fridge and gasping at the food just placed in there that morning. "We got a 'fridge, a stove, an oven!" 

"This livingroom is bigger than Li-kun's!" Eriol exclaimed looking around at the T.V., recliner, and the small bar that separated the kitchen from the livingroom. 

"Well excuse me for living in an apartment!" Syaoran retorted, causing Sakura to giggle. 

"Check it out, we drive from down here!" She said cheerfully, placing her hands on the large wheel at the corner of the livingroom, next to a large glass window. Well, actually all the livingroom walls were glass. 

"Un. You can also steer from upstairs." Tomoyo replied. 

Syaoran blinked. "Upstairs!?" 

Tomoyo giggled. "The roof, " she pointed up. "Is flat because there is a porch like thing on top." She moved her finger to the wall of the livingroom. "There is one bedroom there, two beds." She moved her hand to where Syaoran was standing. "The kitchen." Her finger mover to the right of Syaoran. "Second bedroom." A little more to the right. "Bathroom." Now to the glass door where they came in. "Back porch." A one-eighty spin. "Front porch." She let her hand drop. "You can get upstairs from either porch." 

A tap on the glass door made them all jump slightly and turn to see a young man with blandish red hair enter in. "Yo, I'm Alex. I'm here to teach you how to drive this bad boy." 

Tomoyo and Sakura turned to the guys. "You guys go learn." Sakura stated as a request/order. "Me and Tomoyo will fix everything up." 

Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol looked at Syaoran. Both looked at Alex. 

"Me first!" Eriol shouted, dashing with Syaoran at his heels. 

~**~ 

Eriol smiled proudly as the wind hit his face at a steady forty miles per hour. He was standing on top of the boat steering it like an expert. The topside of the boat was mostly white, with a few lawn chairs to sit or lay on. The sides had a waist high railing and the large steering wheel was in the center of it all. Turns out he had learned faster than Syaoran, although he was sure he could do just as good, so Eriol decided to look for a place to park the boat while they were staying there on the lake. 

~**~ 

"Anything I can do to help?" Syaoran asked, walking in from the outside, amazed at how silent it was inside the boat when the door was closed. 

Sakura looked back from her place arranging the kitchen to her liking for the next week and a half. "Un, unpack our stuff. We have the left room from the way your standing." 

Syaoran immediately blushed. "We!?" 

"Hai." Tomoyo answered him, seeing Sakura blush as well. "It's my boat, my vacation, and I want alone time with Eriol-chan." 

Syaoran thought he was going to be sick. "Eriol......-chan?......." Tomoyo shot him a mean look that he found quite humorous on her cute face. "Hai...hai....." And with that, he took a step down into the room after moving the 'door' that was more of a curtain sliding across the top of the frame. 

The young boy blinked at the room he was going to be living in for the next little while. Two steps led down into the room from the main floor. The room consisted of a foot and a half amount of floor space in a rectangular strip from the bottom of the stairs to the wall. There was storage space above the beds and below them. The beds were almost what he expected. They were soft and comfortable with fluffy pillows and thick sheets to snuggle with. The beds were on either side of the little walkway. That was basically it. Walk in, bed on left. Bed on right. Storage space for suitcases on bottom, dressers on top. Small curtain to pull in front of your bed for privacy. 

Syaoran inspected the bags tossed on the beds. Looks like his was on the right. "Oh well." He spoke to himself aloud. "Guess I better start unpacking...... We'll be here a while." 

~~**~~ 

A/N~ What? this is only 4 pages long? No way!? .....way...... I'm really tired, but didn't want to go 2 days without updating... *yawn* More tomorrow.   
  
  



	3. Water

Vacation3 I keep my eyes peeled for some sort of place where we could park this bad boy for a while. Some kind of cover of some sort. The wind blows my bluish hair behind me and plays with my ponytail as I search. I couldn't hear anything on the inside of the boat. Partly because of the sound proofing that had been made to cover the engine when it's running. The other reason was because I had found out how to work the radio.... 

"DIG through the ditches and BURN through the witches!" 

Vacation   
By: Satashi   
** Part Three**

Eriol landed with a soft thump when he jumped from above the boat and walked inside, happy at the air-conditioning that hit him. This boat really had it all. "Oi!" He called out to them. " You look outside? I got a really nice place!" 

Sakura leaned back from the kitchen sink to see around Syaoran, who was hooking up his laptop on the bar. "Oooh." Sakura awed. "It's pretty!" 

Syaoran turned around to look out the large glass windows behind him. "Un..Nice place, Eriol." 

"I know..I know..." Eriol bowed dramatically. "I'm the man." 

"Well then," Tomoyo began from the behind him. "The man better get his cute butt in here and help me unpack!" 

Eriol instantly was humbled. "Yes 'Mam." 

Syaoran blinked. 

~**~ 

"So...now that our stuff is put up, our boat is parked, and Eriol and Tomoyo are having their 'alone time'...... what do you want to do?" Syaoran spoke to the ceiling, as he was laying on the couch by the wall. The couch curved with the wall where the livingroom met the bedroom wall, making an 'L' shape. Syaoran was laying so he head was at the curve of the couch, with Sakura's body laying perpendicular to his. Her head was touching his neck and both looked at the ceiling. 

"Don't know...." She replied, turning her head slightly to look at him. Syaoran looked down to her and offered a small smile. "I know..." She stated, turning her head back to look at the ceiling. "We are on Vacation and am already bored out of our minds...." 

A small silence. 

"Eriol..." 

"Tomoyo..." 

The pair on the couch blinked and sat up. Their friend's voice's came through the small walls when it was quiet. 

"Soooo!" Syaoran stated in a loud voice. "Want to go outside!?" 

"Yes!" Sakura replied, equally as loud. "Let's!" 

~**~ 

Syaoran looked out from the top of the boat at the scenery around him. Nothing too interesting. They were parked somewhere on the massive river where the bank cut across in a 'C' shape. The water was really smooth here and a small breeze almost constantly blew down from the land. Syaoran could see the top of the hill, where the sun was around. The land humped up to block any more view of the river, but the other three sides were clearly viewable, and had a great view of the rest of the river. 

"Ne, Syaoran...." The young boy turned to Sakura, who was bending over the boat- giving him a nice view himself. "Come over here a sec, will you?" 

Syaoran swallowed and diverted his eyes. "H-hai." When he reached her side and looked down, a small smile came to his face. One that Matched Sakura's perfectly. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded. Below him were two jet skis, held out of the water by a rope and pulley so they wouldn't drag as they were towed. "Change first" Sakura shouted cheerfully, turning to run to the ladder. 

"Oi! No fair!" 

~**~ 

"Okay.....lower it down a little more...little more.....perfect!" Syaoran smiled at Sakura and held out a hand. "Join me?" 

Sakura blushed and bent down to take his hand, letting him help her onto the machine. "Hai..." The blushing girl sat down behind Syaoran and placed her hands in her lap. At first she was disappointed when Eriol and Tomoyo had came out of their room, asking for the other jet ski, but now she was glad. She got to be close to Syaoran. 

"Hold on." 

"Hoe?" 

Syaoran grinned and pushed his thumb on the gas. "I said 'hold on'!" Without warning he slammed forward, making Sakura yelp and grab his waist. Both were instantly coated in a light shade of water as they left the area of the boat and onto the wide-open smooth surface of the water. 

Sakura's blush grew even more as she felt Syaoran's wet, perfectly toned stomach. She then realized he was perfectly toned all over. His muscles weren't big like most guy's, but they were solid and felt hard like rock, but soft and delicate somehow to her fingers. 

"Ne, Sakura!" He called behind his shoulder, turning his head slightly. "Having fun yet?" 

Seeing Syaoran's face red as well, Sakura couldn't help but ease up and smile. "Hai!" 

"Good, because were going to do a three sixty!" 

Now Sakura knew skateboard talk, though she didn't use it herself, but the talk of a spin on the water gave her mind a little work. 'He doesn't mean...' 

Syaoran gripped the handel bars tight and turned sharply and quickly, swinging the end of the jet- ski behind him in a circular motion. Sakura screamed and gripped him tight, pulling herself close to him. When the momentum slowed down and they stopped moving, Syaoran's face turned bright red when he felt certain parts of Sakura pressed tightly against his back. 

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and lifted her head from Syaoran's back. Her arms withdrew from his waist and he turned around slightly to look at her. Suddenly a flash of humor his him. "Oi..Sakura...Your headlights are on." The next thing Syaoran realized was the sudden chill of water and a fish swimming away from him. Above him, he heard the water distorted 'Mou' of Sakura. '_Oh....two could play like that._' Without resurfacing, Syaoran swam to the other side of the jet-ski and gripped it. He had learned how to drive a jet-ski in Hong Kong. Although that was a very long time ago, he still remembered that you had to board from the back or right side. That was to keep the balance. When weight hit the left side...... 

~**~ 

Eriol blinked as Sakura's Jet-ski just tipped over out of blue the blue. He was about to steer his over to it, but he saw Syaoran's head pop up out of the water and laugh. A small smile came to his face. 

"Kawaii desu wa...." Tomoyo spoke from behind him. 

Eriol only nodded. "Un." 

~**~ 

"Matake mou!" Sakura pouted, splashing Syaoran with water and pouting cutely. "That was mean..." 

"Oh?" Syaoran grinned. "I consider being thrown into the water for no reason mean as well!" 

Sakura thumped water and him. "_You_ started it by being a pervert!" 

"Well if you could _control _yourself, then that wouldn't have happened!" 

"Girls' can't _help _that!" 

Syaoran splashed her. "Whatever." 

Sakura returned the wave of water with one of her own. "Hentai!" 

"Sexless!" Another splash and a chuckle. 

"Stupid!" A giggle and yet another wave of water. 

"Flat chested!" 

"Small--" 

~**~ 

Syaoran righted the jet-ski and pulled himself up. When he was sure of his balance, he turned and offered his hand to Sakura, who took it with a smile and let herself be pulled up and out of the water. "That was fun." She greets as she sits down behind him and wraps her arms around him. They had just fallen off for the thirtieth time that day. Already they had become accustom to Sakura having her arms around Syaoran and being pressed against each other. 

"Ne...Want to drive?" Syaoran looked behind himself to smile to Sakura. "It's easy?" 

Sakura shook her head 'no'. "No thanks...I'd wreck us..." 

A small chuckle came from Syaoran's lips. "Like I just didn't? Come on," He stood and slid the key guard from his wrist. "Try it." With a fluid and steady motion, he slid behind Sakura and pushed her forward with his body. 

"Hoe...." Sakura blushed, now trying to get used to Syaoran's body being wrapped around her from behind. 

"See?" Syaoran slid his right hand around her and took her right hand and brought it to her stomach. With his other hand, he grabbed the cable that had the wrist guard on it and slid it onto Sakura's awaiting hand and tightened it slightly to fit her smaller wrist. "This is the key guard." He pointed to the 'key' on the handel bar. "The engine will not cut on unless that clip is on that little nob right there." He pointed to the band around Sakura's wrist. "This way, if you get thrown off, the cord will snag on the clip and tear it off, therefor cutting the engine." 

"I..I see." 

"Anyway, to turn it on, press the red button on the right handel bar." Syaoran moved her hand up to press the button when she hesitated. "It won't bite." He whispered into her ear, causing the young girl to blush madly. 

~**~ 

"Smooth one, Li." 

Tomoyo giggled and pulled her binoculars back from Eriol. 

~**~ 

"Different jet-skis have different throttle controls." Syaoran continued to explain. "Some have twist handles and others have levers for your thumb, like this one. The further you press it, the faster you'll go." 

"N-not to fast, ne?" Sakura asked, a little nervous. 

"I say this one can go up to seventy...." 

"Hoe..." 

"Anyway," Syaoran placed both of Sakura's hands on the handel bars and kept his on top, ignoring the heat on his face. "Ain't nothin' to it, but to do it!" Without farther warning, Syaoran pressed his thumb on the lever and they took off with a start. 

Sakura immediately yelped and found herself pressed against Syaoran's chest. When Syaoran' removed his hands, Sakura pressed her thumb on the accelerator. The male's hands behind her found themselves on her waist and Syaoran went into his own world while Sakura explored her new one in front of her. 

A few minutes went by before Sakura spoke again. "Hey, this isn't so bad...." 

"See?" Syaoran chuckled, returning to the present and taking his mind off of Sakura's petite body wrapped in his arms. "I told you." Sakura's happy laugh rang out through the river. 

~**~ 

Syaoran shivered lightly when he walked into the air-conditioned room. Two towels have been placed by the door for them, causing the young boy to smile to himself. Picking them up, he tossed one around his neck and stepped aside so Sakura could enter. She instantly brought her arms around herself and shivered herself. With one hand Syaoran slid the door close and used his other to hand Sakura the towel. 

The young girl instantly started to pat herself dry. Her pink two-piece bikini didn't offer her much protection against the cold air in the room. 

Syaoran watched Sakura dry herself off as he did the same. Her bikini was obviously made by Tomoyo to aggravate him. It hugged her perfectly and clung to her tightly when wet, almost as if the material shrunk when wet. Syaoran wasn't lying when he called her flat chested. She was an 'a' cup at the most. But she was pert and petite, and the thin swim wear almost seemed transparent... 

"And just what are you staring at?" Tomoyo asked, giggling from her place on the couch, recording it all. 

Syaoran blinked and shot up into a straight posture. "I.....I ... uh....." He looked at Sakura to see her lift her arms to dry her hair and bend back a little to stretch. The next words left his mouth quickly. "Gotta go change. Ja!" And with that, he ran into his room and closed the curtain of a door. 

"Hoe?" 

~**~ 

"Should have seen it!" Tomoyo squealed to Eriol, who had given up his room so Sakura could change as well. He was wearing dark navy blue shorts and a matching tank top. His hair was braided and he was currently sitting at the curve of the couch with Tomoyo under one arm. The happy girl was wearing short shorts and one of Eriol's old T-shirts. She let her hair flow out behind her. "It was soooo kawaii!" 

Eriol nodded, flipping through the channels. "I'm sure Syaoran thought his view was 'kawaii' as well.." 

Tomoyo hit him lightly. "Hentai." 

This earned her a look. "Oh.. Excuse me, miss 'Let me make Sakura-chan the sexiest two-piece bathing suit that will be sure to turn Li-kun on.'" 

The girl blushed. "I...." she began. 

"Am a scheming little girl who loves making Syaoran embarrassed." Eriol finished for her. After the statement, he bent his head down a little and kissed her forehead. "Which makes me love you only that much more." 

"Oh...Eriol-chan...." 

"Least I don't have '-chan' tacked to my name, loser." Syaoran grunted, moving to open the refrigerator. 

Eriol grinned and looked up. "At least I have a girl, loser-kun." He teased. 

"Humph." He popped open a can of Dr. Pepper and took a swig. 

~**~ 

"Isn't there anything to do here?" Syaoran asks, laying on his bed and staring at the low ceiling. 

"Mou.... Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan claimed the T.V. so that's out of the question...." 

"And we already went out in the water and changed out of our suits..." 

Sakura's stomach growled at her. "Heh...." 

Syaoran turned slightly so he was on his side, facing her. "Hungry?" 

She nodded a little, blushing. "Hai.." 

Suddenly an idea came to the teenager. "Oi, how about a picnic? Just us two." 

A small blush came over her face. "Oh?" 

Syaoran nodded and slid out of his bed, offering his hand. "Un. Come on." 

~**~ 

Tomoyo smiled to herself when she saw Sakura and Syaoran walk into the kitchen area holding hands. Mentally she wondered if they were a couple yet, or if they were just being friendly with each other again. Wait a minute, They are in here now..... 

Tomoyo adjusted her shirt and Eriol shifted slightly. 

~**~ 

Sakura turned her eyes back to watching Syaoran root through the cabinets for stuff to eat. He tossed random things onto the cabinet before moving to the refrigerator. 

"Oi, Sakura." Syaoran calls over to her in a light voice. "Make some sandwiches while I root up some side dishes. 

A nod and a smile. "Hai!" 

~~**~~   



	4. Land

Vacation4 I smile to myself happily as I follow Syaoran around the land by our boat. We had taken a jet-ski, moving slowly so we wouldn't get wet, to the bank and started walking from there. The land around here was very beautiful. Trees grew freely around, but were still open enough to let you walk comfortably through them. There was sand where the water hit land, but that only lasted about twenty feet, give or take. Syaoran held our lunch with one hand, sandwiches my butt- he went all out on a Chinese corse again- and held my hand with the other. I was walking behind him and a little to his side, so our hands were outstretched a little, but I don't mind. I enjoy the chance any time I can, although he is kinda shy about it in public. Maybe because he gets teased about me.... We _have_ been good friends for a while now. In fact I heard that no guy would dare ask me on a date because of Syaoran. I don't mind, though. This saves me the trouble of turning them down.... Slowly I give his hand small squeeze and he turns to look at me. I offer him a smile to which he returns with a small blush. I loved him so much. 

Vacation   
By: Satashi   
**Part four**

"This looks like as good of a place as any..."Syaoran spoke, looking around the little area that they were in. The trees grew thick around this area, not leaving very much room for travelers. The space that they were currently in consisted of many trees and a circular patch of dirt in the middle of them all, kind of like the place was intended for picnics. Around the circle patch of dirt was a space of maybe ten feet before the first tree. This space was covered in a soft grass. The overhang of the area consisted of the tree branches crossing each other, letting in just enough light to be pleasant, and also keeping the heat off of the surrounding area so plant life could grow easier. 

"It's very pretty....." 

"Un..." Syaoran sat down the wrapped up box that contained their lunches and stretched while Sakura flung their externally large blanket into the air and letting it settle perfectly on the ground. "I hope you like my cooking.." 

Sakura giggled and sat down and crossed her legs. "Oh, I know I will..... You know how much I love Chinese food..." 

The copper eyed teenager chuckled to himself as he sat down in front of the emerald girl. "Save that for after you tasted it." 

"Tease." Sakura accused. "You and I both know I love Chinese food, and we also know you can cook better than me at times so hush up and let's dig in before I jump you for it." 

Syaoran blinked, causing her to giggle uncontrollably at his cute expression on his face. 

~**~ 

"Eriol....." Tomoyo whispered against his lips. "They may be back soon..." 

Eriol chuckled into the kiss. "Won't be the first time they walked in on us..." 

"Eriol!" 

~*Later that night*~ 

"Ne, Tomoyo..." Eriol began while laying on the couch, looking out the window. 

"Hm?" She replied from the kitchen. She had volunteered to wash dishes that night. 

"You know how I promised you that we would watch the sun set together? " 

"Hai?" 

"Well.....can we put it off till tomorrow?" He winced sightly at the small sigh from her lips, and decided he better explain fast before she gets sad. "Sakura-san and Li-kun seem to be going on top of the boat to do just that..... Maybe we better leave them alone?" Just as he expected, Tomoyo was already at the door with her V-8 out, recording it all. 

"Kawaii desu wa!" 

Eriol felt the familiar evil smile come to his lips. "You know how champagne makes you feel like sex?" Tomoyo froze. Seems like she did. "Yeah, I put some up there, just in case." 

Tomoyo turned and smirked at him. "Oooooohhhh.....So evil." 

Eriol grinned. "I know." 

~**~ 

Syaoran looked around the top of the boat, surprised to already find two lawn chairs side-by-side with a small bucket next to one with ice and a champagne bottle in it. "Huh?" After checking to make sure Sakura got up all right, he walked over and picked up a small letter tapes to the first chair and read it aloud. "The sunset is great, watch it with the one you love. Signed Eriol." 

Sakura giggled and plucked the note from him. "Always thinking ahead, I see." 

The young boy laughed to him self and bowed dramatically, motioning to the east on the left. "My princess." 

Emerald eyes met brown and sparkled with joy. "Flirt." She addressed him, slapping his arm lightly in a playful manner before laying down in the long lawn chair and resting her back in a sitting up position. Mentally she wondered if she would have the chance to lower the back of the thing so she could be laying down. As soon as she thought that a blush shot over her face, getting her an odd look. 

"Your face is kind of red..." 

"Shut up." Without any farther warning, she pulled him down to sit next to her. Instantly his arm fell around her, causing both to blush. Slowly Syaoran regained a little of his senses and started to stammer apologies to her. 

"G-gomen ne...." He managed to move his arm just a little bit before Sakura reached up with her hand to take his and keep it down. 

"No..It's okay... It's a little chilly anyway...." Once again she looked into his eyes and read his expression like only she could. He was nervous, there was no mistaking that much. Slowly she gripped his hand in hers and spoke to him softly. "It's just us tonight.....ne?" 

Slowly the young boy nodded his answer. "Hai....Just us..." The blush came to his face just as he knew it would. 

Sakura only smiled at the result of her boldness. It had turned out a lot better than she thought it would. Truth be told, she was expecting him to pull away and not understand what she meant by being just them. ' _Maybe tonight is the night... Maybe now I will be able to tell him. It's been such a great day....I can't think of any other way for it to be any better.....Syaoran, I love you so much... Please....don't break my heart._' 

"Ne....wanna try out this stuff?" He asked, pulling up the bottle of champagne and two glass cups with stems. "I've always wanted to see what it tasted like...." 

A nod. "Hai....Me too, actually." She giggled and accepted a glass while he popped the cork out of it and let it fiz. 

~**~ 

"Ne...isn't it beautiful?" The female Card captor slowly ask as they watched the sun sink into the waters. It was already getting dark. The sky was a dark purple with shades of pink and red mixing in where they could. The bottle lay next to them, completely empty now. Syaoran held up the last drink of his glass and looked to Sakura. 

"You are the only beautiful thing I see around here, Sakura..." 

The girl giggled to herself at his flirtatiousness. She lightly tapped his glass with hers and spoke between a cross of a giggle and a sexy look. "To us then." 

A nod. "To us..." 

Both drank down the last of the drink and let the cups fall and roll off onto the ground below them, each now wrapped up in the champagne induced kissing. 

~**~ 

The couple each came back to their senses a while later. The touching stopped, the deepness of the kiss shrank back, and soon it stopped all together. Sakura breathed heavily from her place on top of him and Syaoran looked up at her, breathing just as hard. A bright blush slowly found its way over to them, but neither moved, nor released the hold on the other. When they could think further, they realized that each had lost some clothing. 

"G-gomen ne..." Sakura stammered, feeling her blush grow brighter than before. "I.I...." 

Syaoran's face was confused at first, then cleared into an emotion of something else. Slowly he pulled her down and hugged her to his body. "Sakura...I don't know if it was the champagne that did all that....but I want you to know...... I enjoyed it..." Subconsciously he closed his eyes. "Slap me if you want too, I'll understand..." 

A pause. 

Then a giggle. 

Syaoran opened his eyes, only to be met with Sakura's closed eyes and a kiss on his lips. It ended quickly and she then spoke to him. "Silly. I enjoyed it too....I guess I just needed a little push to get me going..." 

This time Syaoran chuckled. "God....I guess Eriol planned all this out." He gave her a knowing look. "And Tomoyo is probably recording all of this, you know." 

"I don't care." Sakura replied, bending in for another kiss. "On one condition..." 

"Name it..." He could taste her breath on his lips as she spoke. 

"Make me your girlfriend." 

And he did.   



End file.
